The Fairy-tale Beginning
by SaveTheWorldGetTheGirl
Summary: HERE YOU GO EM ;) Basically a right load of fluff because I was feeling extremely cheesy :D Set after Jac has the baby. Hope you enjoy please review :)


**Helloooo :) This is just some cheesy fluff I was told to write about Janny :) It's so fluffy I could make a rug out of it D: Anyway, I'll update my other fic later on or tomorrow, I'm very busy today :/ Anyway, hope you all enjoy. Please review xx**

* * *

She set it for five minutes before she actually had to get up to give her time to adjust to the incoming stream of light sneaking through the gap between the two cream curtains that hung limply above her window. She blinked a few times in the first few seconds but then gave up and tried to block out the sun's light with her very pale arm, which was therefore quite effective at reflecting them back through the glass and keeping her eyes in shade. So she fell asleep again, this time with one arm over her face and the other tucked beneath her pillow and suffering from pins and needles, which she didn't notice for precisely four minutes after which the second alarm blared, stealing away her sleep. She angrily threw the covers away from her with the arm not trapped by matching cream coloured pillows. The arm in question was released from its casing a moment later as she discovered it had gone numb from its position; following on in her morning routine she took a few minutes stretching her arm and hand trying to rid herself of the tingly feeling.

She padded barefoot across the room to the door where she pulled his hoody from the peg she had placed it on late the night before and then she pulled it over herself, feeling comforted by the smell and secured by the large in comparison size of it. Knowing full well where he would be, she traced his steps silently. The door was ajar so she could sneak through without alerting either of them, but he knew she was there; as she wrapped her arms around his waist he didn't jump from surprise. He looked around again to what he had been originally looking at. The 'what' was not a 'what' at all and was more of a 'whom', and the 'whom' wasn't just anybody. She had incredibly small features on a slightly chubby face; her lips pouted a little as she breathed and her torso raised and lowered more quickly than her parents'. Finally her limbs were spread out to make the most of the space she had all to herself; her hands were making loose fists and the soles of her feet were touching so that her legs made a diamond shape. To both parents standing over her all of that could have been described with one word: perfect.

"Right well I'm going to get a shower," she whispered, although Isabella was starting to stir now anyway, "You can get Izzy up and do breakfast."  
"Oh great, you do realise she'll scream the house down if she wakes up and you're not here?" this always made Jac smile. It wasn't that there was a favourite parent, but a child instinctively wants their mother there.  
"Yep, but the shower will be too noisy for me to hear." She smirked and left him to pick up the blinking baby who, the second Jac left the room, breathed in heavily ready for an almighty cry at the fact that the person who lifted her up didn't have the brightly coloured hair that she instantly recognised as belonging to her mummy.

* * *

"Ah just in time, you can feed her." Before Jac, who had just stumbled into the kitchen, could argue back, Jonny raced past her and up the stairs to get himself ready for work as Jac had done. Jac, dressed smartly in slim black suit trousers and a navy shirt, sat in front of her daughter whose face lit up as she did so. Jac did a theatrically large, but not insincere smile at her daughter before picking up the spoon or 'aeroplane' which was transporting the yoghurt and bananas (Izzy's favourite and only choice of breakfast) into the child's now wide-open mouth.  
"Mmm that's yummy isn't it? Yes it is. Nom nom nom." Jac had the high pitched baby voice down to a tee as well as aeroplane noises, animal sounds and blowing raspberries. She was also a dab hand at valve replacements and other tricky operations involving that very important organ: the heart. A week ago Jac had re-entered the world of surgery having taken almost eight months maternity leave, six months more than she had actually planned. She hadn't really wanted to go back to work, and now as she sat in her smart clothes, she wished nothing more than to be back in her jeans and large t-shirt, ready to face the parks and the ducks with Izzy. However she knew that Hanssen would have a mental breakdown if she took any more time off that she hadn't asked for and so, now seven month old Isabella would spend her time shared between her parents, Sacha, Mo and the hospital crèche and that was just the first week back. Unfortunately for Jac, her first day away from Izzy had led to her crying alone in her office after just an hour.

_"Jac?" Jonny knocked lightly on the door of her office. There was no response and so he took this as a sign to enter the dark room. He stared for a moment at the consultant who sat with her knees up and her head buried in between them on the sofa. He squeezed himself beside her and put his arm around her shoulders; the dramatic change in Jac over the last seven months meant that he wasn't actually fazed by her reaction to being back at work. She was a completely new person.  
"Come on, this is not the ice queen we all know and love... well that we all know anyway... Izzy is fine, she is with Sacha and you know you'd trust Sacha with you're life." She still didn't lift her head. "I know it's hard because you've been with her for so long and coming back to work must be a shock because she's not here and you've not been Ms Naylor for so long just mummy but once you get going the time will fly by and next thing you know you'll have spaghetti all over you." This time she let out an audible sob. There was nothing else for it and so he tried one last thing. "Do you really want our colleagues thinking you're a softy just because you've had a baby?" This was it; she shuffled her head round although it still remained on her knees.  
"I'm not soft." She mumbled.  
"Oh I know, but you're going to have to come out of here and prove to everyone else."  
"I'm calling Sacha in my break."  
"Fair enough. Are you going to come out then?"  
"Give me five minutes; I wouldn't want anyone thinking I'd been crying." He smiled as she lifted her head and wiped away her panda eyes._

* * *

"That was quick." She was just finishing mopping the spilt yoghurt from off her daughter's baby grow as Jonny entered the kitchen, also dressed for a day at work, which meant that baby Izzy was having a fun filled day with Aunty Mo.  
"Yeah, well I didn't have to curl my hair artificially."  
"Ooh burn Jonathan."  
"It's because I'm worth it."  
"You. Make. Me. Cringe. Grab her bag, and also where did you put the keys last night?"  
"On top of the...TV." She pulled a confused face although for Jonny this was incredibly normal, "the Ashes highlight was on and I rushed in to watch it."  
"Well why didn't you just put the keys on the counter?"  
"Because although the kitchen is first, I wouldn't have wasted time going in there to do that."  
"So the TV. I would love to just spend a day with your mind. Actually, scrap that." She smirked as she took the pink bag from Jonny who could now lift his daughter, who didn't mind now that she was fully awake, from the high chair. "Right, how many baby grows did I pack?"  
"Probably the entire draw full."  
"Helpful. I think it was three. Well, she can go in that cute yellow dress and I'll put a cardigan in the bag too but it's boiling so I doubt she'll need it. Okay, I'll go get that, you just..." She realised he hadn't even been listening and instead had been stealing Izzy's 'nose' from her. Jac shook her head but laughed, she was just being pedantic and she was talking to herself anyway.

The journey to Aunty Mo's house was full of Izzy babbling away with Jac; both parents found what the child was saying rather incoherent but for a few words such as 'mama' for whenever Jac talked, 'dada' for whenever Jonny talked and 'hair', which was her first word used to describe the bright thing flowing from Jac's head. Unfortunately for Jac the journey was far too quick and before she knew it they were at Mo's and she was handing over the car seat unwillingly.  
"Okay baby, mummy will see you later." She kissed the top of the child's head before turning back. When she got to the car she saw Mo waving but not looking at her. Instead she was cross eyed and was sticking her tongue out at the little baby who stared quite confused at her, although of course Jac couldn't see her expression. "Let's go, quick."  
"Jac, you cannot get emotional every time we leave her here or wherever."  
"I'm not emotional."  
"Mmmhmm why are your eyes glistening then?"  
"Can you just drive please?!"

Although there was the eye-glistening in the car, Jonny's earlier thought could not have been more wrong; Jac Naylor had not changed at all. Ms Naylor was still the same fierce woman he had first met mummy Jac however, was just a new side to her.  
"Okay, new guy you've-"  
"Actually it's Thomas, Joseph Thomas, Ms Naylor."  
"_Actually_ no it's not; it's Edith Harrison in bed three thanks, _off you go_." The tablet was placed on top of the nurses' station for him to collect and after a nod from Jonny the now timid looking F1 had skipped forward to the front of the group to collect his mission. "Chins I want you on that too, make sure he doesn't screw up, along with these." A rather large pile now replaced the singular tablet that had been on that spot previously and a slightly chubby man scowled before picking them up.  
"What?" The group now dispersed and Jonny was following Jac to one of her designated patients, which of course was one of the more exciting ones.  
"Chins? That's a wee bit harsh."  
"I didn't realise I was known for my empathy, especially when all he needs to do is cut down on the doughnuts."  
"Really, says you?"  
"Those were _cravings_."  
"Give me doughnuts! You know I still have nightmares about you eating me."  
"I _will_ eat you if you don't stop larking about. Get on with whatever it is you do Maconie."

* * *

Thankfully the day was short for the both of them but they were relieved for different reasons. Jac just wanted to get home and read more Mr Men books with Izzy, and Jonny? Well Jonny had chosen this seemingly unimportant day to do the riskiest and most terrifying thing he would ever do. He was going to propose to the mother of his child, Jac Naylor. While it was 'seemingly unimportant' to anyone else, it was one of the most important days in Jonny's calendar. Today was his parents' wedding anniversary. Fifty one years ago today, Jonny's mother and father both said in sickness and in health and in death do us part. Except that wasn't true. Ten years ago Jonny's mother died from motor neurone disease; it had been the most devastating thing for the family, naturally. It had torn his father apart; so much so that a mere month later he died too. Takotsubo cardiomyopathy, otherwise known as broken heart syndrome. While he and his sisters had obviously been devastated, they understood why their father could not have gone on. They had been soul mates; together since high school and never apart. Jonny had always wanted what they had; he had grown up with the perfect image of family life and _he wanted that. _That's why he had chosen tonight; the perfect time to present Jac with his mother's ring. He wanted to continue the legacy of his idolised parents with her.

Four months ago, Jonny was still not living with Jac but having Izzy together meant that most of their time was with each other. Jac had been more than fair in allowing Jonny access to his child and in fact she had been more than grateful for his help in the first few weeks when she was unsure of herself, as any new mother would be but of course Jac had other reasons to be worried. However, they were becoming close again and Jonny helped her overcome everything. They were working as a team. Four months ago was when something as minor as Jonny doing a late night nappy dash was strangely what it took for Jac to realise that it was him. Since she had first fallen in love with him she had never really stopped. He would do anything for her and anything for Izzy so why were they not together? It was this thought that took over her suddenly as he presented her with a bag of Huggies while he stood getting soaked by the rain. She pulled him inside quickly and his lips were met with the most passionate and waited for kiss he had ever experienced. After the initial shock he kissed her back, but only for a moment as Isabella butted in with wanting to be changed. He stayed the night and never left. It had taken them over two years and one child to finally realise that they needed to get their acts together if they wanted the fairytale ending, which three month old Isabella had allowed them to see that they did.

For Jonny there was just the matter of asking her. He wanted to get the setting just right, and being the sentimental person that he was, it didn't take him long to figure out where that would be. It was summer time and they liked to sit outside in the garden after work with Isabella sat on one of their knees while the other played games with her or told a story. Jac had taken to motherhood as though it was the most natural thing in the world to her, more natural than fixing hearts and stitching people up and so this was where he wanted to propose to her; this was the real Jac. It wasn't that he didn't find the Jac who shouted at F1s sexy, he'd just prefer to see her real reaction (and with Isabella there she couldn't hurt him for making a stupid decision). His mother had been a little like Jac and so the ring was not a worry for him; it was a simple and elegant and very beautiful white gold and diamond ring. Now for what he was going to say to her; he worried for a long time whether his romantic and sentimental side of him would come across as cheesy, but then he remembered when Jac had first told him that she loved him. He eventually managed to come up with a little script and even toyed with the idea of making cue cards just so he could be ready for tonight.

As they had most nights of this summer, they sat out in the back garden until around seven when they would take Isabella up to her bed and then they would usually catch up on some sports results or read some papers, no need to guess who did which. It was still bright as it hit half six; Izzy was beginning to grow tired of Jac reading Mr Tickle to her and really enunciating the words because all she wanted to do was look at the pictures and also reach the bits where he would tickle people because Jac would of course do the actions to, making the baby giggle hysterically as Jac tickled her tummy. Jonny hadn't really been concentrating, even when Jac patted him every time Izzy laughed his mind wasn't really in the moment. Instead he was panicking slightly. He had always tried to be confident but right now his palms were sweaty and he was pale as though he was ill. Then he looked at his watch nervously, he had to do it now. He wanted Isabella to still be there because that would make the event that extra bit special. Even though the tiny child in her mother's arms wouldn't have a clue what was going on, it was something for her parents to tell her later. Then Jac placed down the book on the wooden table beside her and looked at Jonny. However Jonny wasn't beside her anymore.

He was on one knee in front of her and was fumbling in his pocket for the blue box. Jac knew exactly what he was doing but didn't know what to do with her face. Meanwhile Jonny's script had flown out of his head and there was a power cut in his brain that prevented him from forming any vowels or consonants or sounds. Luckily the back up generator kicked in as Jac's face began to soften into the correct expression and it provided him with just enough power to say, "Will you marry me?" and to thrust out the velvet box which he had somehow managed to open. She didn't realise she would be stunned. She had seen it coming; Jonny wasn't the most inconspicuous with his plans but nevertheless she kept it to herself that she knew, not wanting to ruin the moment. She had spent the previous week wondering what she would say if he did propose. She wondered how he would do it and where. She would have hated him to do it in front of their colleagues because something like this had to be special and personal. But could she say yes to him? While he was living in her house and they had a baby together, could she really give this man everything? It was different with Isabella; she loved her more than anyone or anything in the world. While by day she was cold ice queen of Darwin Ms Naylor, by night she was doting mother to a child who actually adored her. Could she give just as much to Jonny, who she knew deserved it?

But then she didn't know that he would do it like this in their garden while they sat with Izzy; she didn't know that the ring would be so beautiful and well, so _her. _Most of all she didn't know what to say. This was one for the history books: 'Jac Naylor Speechless'.  
"Please say something?" Jonny was actually shivering now; he had just done the most idiotic thing in his life and he was beginning to realise it. He went to lower the box but Jac held out her left hand.  
"Of course I'll marry you, you idiot." She wasn't like Jonny; she was certainly not sentimental and Jonny knew that this was the exact response that he wanted from her.

* * *

_How to make Jonny happy:_

_One sprinkle of a secretly soft skinny ginger witch  
One baby  
And a few drops of tears by the alter as _she_ walked down the isle_

_If you liked this why not try making:_

_How to make Jac happy: _

_Take one Scotsman  
One baby  
And add Sacha in a kilt walking her down the isle _

It was their first dance and they were alone on the dance floor so far, swaying in time (surprisingly) to Fast Car.  
"Who thought I was destined for a fairytale ending?" she whispered in his ear. While he couldn't see her face he knew she was smiling.  
"Who said anything about an ending? It's only just beginning Mrs Maconie..."

**#Cheese there you go Em :P **


End file.
